


Vestigium

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Series: Mister Zero, Crocodile Master [5]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, I'm making daring hypotheses - potential spoilers if I'm right, signare, vestigia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: The Faceless Man's signare, from both Peter's and his own perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

To Peter, the Faceless Man's signare is a scary sign of what he is. Burnt flesh, a sharp cutting edge of a dangerous sword, the metallic taste of blood, the stink of unwashed bodies and maybe incongruously freshly mown grass.

  
All those scream of danger and death, of the illegal turn the Little Crocodiles' activities have taken, of the dreadful unethical experiments of Dr Moreau's Strip Club.

  
Signare really represent a person well, Peter muses as he describes the feeling he has gotten this time to his master.

  
Nightingale agrees. Burnt flesh and sharp steel cannot ever be good news.


	2. Chapter 2

The Faceless Man and his Master are quite proud of the man's magical signature.

  
The sharpness of a scalpel cutting cleanly through the flesh, the burn of the laser to stave off excess blood flow during the procedure, the smell of bodies, of diseases to be cured, the freshly mown grass of home after a hard day of work.

  
All those represent well the man he has become, his chosen profession and tools he uses to face fulfilling challenges. Indeed, both he and his master are proud of what he has accomplished, both as a wizard and as a surgeon.


End file.
